modernityfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlas/China
Thanks to its size, China is a major fixture in the Asian landscape. Consisting of a near-contiguous landmass almost as large as Europe itself and cut off from the rest of the world by arid deserts to the north, ice-bound mountains to the southwest and the all-embracing sea to the south and east, China managed to develop its own culture and solidify as a single nation over the past five or so millenia. Times have not been friendly to the Chinese however — the Chinese people themselves are now not ruled by their own kings, but by a group of outsiders, the Manchu, who impose their ways on death even as they slowly assimilate Chinese culture for their own ends. Political summary Despite having the world's largest population, China is still a somewhat backward country no thanks to the conservative policies of the Qing rulers which have bordered on xenophobia, and as a result there aren't many modern amenities to support a population large enough for a modern military. However, what China lacks in quality it makes up in quantity and as such, the coastal regions of China are some of the most valuable. The question is how to wrest it from the Chinese given the proximity of China to so many potential rivals. Most of China is claimed by the Qing themselves, except for two areas: Fukien and Macao. This is understandable, since Fukien and Hainan are in a state of anarchy, while Macao is one of the prize possessions of the Portuguese in the Far East (the other being Goa). Although somewhat impoverished, the southern territories of China are where most of its trade is conducted, and so there are two supply bases at Kwangtung and Fukien. Two more are located in the Portuguese settlement of Macao, and the northern watershed region of Manchuria, but apart from that most of China isn't really that valuable apart from the vast number of rare resources it possesses within her borders, which make it a tempting prize for a Japanese empire seeking to expand in the world. For this reason, conquest of China is a must for Japan in order to tap into the vast reserves of manpower and resources in the region, but this doesn't mean that Japan will get its way. For one, the Chinese still control a vast amount of land, and the Russians will probably try to exert influence on China. In any case, it might be likely that one or more factions will try to seize China whilst others will attempt to shore up the Chinese as a potential ally.. Notable resources Silk Manchuria The windswept and desolate terrain of this part of northern China belies its economic and strategic potential. Taiwan Ethnic Chinese began colonising this island two centuries ago, founding sugar plantations to feed the west's hunger for sugar. Taiwan is also a vital stepping stone into the Pacific and Southeast Asia via its hosting of sea lanes to Luzon, Kyushu, Fukien and Hawai'i. *Strategic resource: Sugar Macao The foreign trading port of Macao has been in existence for well over two centuries. In addition to the riches we could acquire by capturing it, we could make use of the modern port facilities established by the Portuguese here. Chekiang This coastal territory is known to have been the hub of empires, and is also one of the main producers of citrus in China. Tuen Mun For those unable to access the riches of China directly with official approval, there is always Tuen Mun — this territory, consisting of a sparsely populated island off the Kwangtung coast is a popular haunt for fishermen, itinerant peoples, pirates....and smugglers. Kiangsu Kiangsu's mild climate and strategic location have made it one of the leading emporia in China for silk. It is no wonder that emperors past (and possibly in the future) would want to settle here and hold court in its chief city, Nanking. Peking The beating heart of the Chinese Empire for almost four centuries now, Peking serves as the main base of the Celestial Throne. *Tribute: 75 :Note: In the Dark Gods CtW, this is the capital of Dai Nipon, the successor state to Japan. Fukien The people of this restive province are a law unto themselves. Being a highly independent and self-willed race, they will not easily yield to the Celestial Throne ... or to any other foreign ruler, for that matter. Yunnan This hilly and remote part of the world, due to its inaccessibility, is a treasure store of discoveries waiting to be made in the name of science if we could effectively explore it. The hills are also rich with copper, so we should go in and extract a bit of it for our own use. Kansu The remains of ancient China are thought to litter the soils of this ancient territory. Legends of ghosts and demons buried in the soil abound in this land. Szechwan This ancient territory is known for the manufacture of one of China's most prized commodities — silk, and also continues to be a vital hub of trade with the western territories beyond China's natural borders. Hainan This tropical island marks the very south-eastern tip of China and also borders some of the world's most profitable fishing grounds. Even so, however, it is in a state of anarchy with the local tribes on one side with Han and Miao colonists sent in to suppress them and anti-establishment activity in the region. Central China Much of China's wealth is based primarily on the sowing and harvesting of grain, and this is especially moreso for the central heartland which is located between the Yellow River and Yangtze basin. Kwangtung Some of the world's busiest ports can be found within the vicinity of this territory in the south of China, given the world's insatiable appetite for Chinese goods and exotica. Tibet These mountains are the home of the Tibetan peoples, who despite the harsh climate and terrain have managed to thrive as a civilistion in the valleys for centuries. Category:Atlas